nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Navarre
Navarre (known outside North America as Nabarl) is a character from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. He is dubbed the Crimson Fencer and infamous for wielding the Killing Edge weapon serving as a mercenary for bandits. Appearances During the War of Shadows, as documented in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi ''and ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, he was told to pursue Lena and Julian, but reconsiders when Caeda asked him to join Marth's cause, partly due to his policy not to hit women or children, which stemmed from a nightmare portrayed in the Fire Emblem OAV, where a woman is shown to be killed. He vanishes and returns to banditry after War of Shadows is over. During the War of Heroes, as documented in Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo ''and ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo, Navarre reappears and returns as a mercenary to bandits where he runs to dancer Feena. After witnessing the Altean army's approach, Navarre once again joins Marth's cause out of respect for Marth from the previous war. He once again vanishes after the War of Heroes is over with Feena following him. Navarre also appeared as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He also appears as a SpotPass character as a member of the Shadow Dragon team. Stats Tokyo Mirage Sessions Navarre appears as Yashiro Tsurugi's Mirage. He starts as a Myrmidon and can promote to either a Hero or a Swordmaster. Fire Emblem Heroes Navarre was introduced to the game as a recruitable hero from a special map in April 2017. He's a red sword user Stats Archetype Navarre jump started an archetype of swordfighters, which would later evolve to Myrmidons and Swordmasters, traditionally as a lethal enemy who normally appears early in the campaign, called a "book" in the Fire Emblem ''series, and can be recruited and holds something that boosts Critical hit rate, such as Killing Edge. Most fans believe that members of this archetype are worth of the effort of recruiting, viewing them as assets to the player's army. The Navarre archetype rivals the Ogma archetype in terms of popularity alongside a few other characters in their respective games. Lorewise, they may have a relationship with their respective members of the either the Lena or Julian archetype. They are usually courageous and have a warrior's spirit, have some policy in mind, and are risk takers. Before being recruited to the player's army, they may have served as a hired sword for bandits or as a gladiator. Members of the Navarre archetype are: *Navarre (Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi'' and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) *Deen (Fire Emblem: Gaiden) *Samto (Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo ''and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo ''~ Hikari to Kage no Eiyuu) *Ayra (Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu) *Shiva (Fire Emblem: Thracia 776) *Rutger (Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi) *Fir (Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi) *Guy (Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken) *Joshua (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) *Marisa (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) *Zihark (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) *Lon'qu (Fire Emblem: Awakening) External Links *Navarre at Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem archetypes Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits